


久别重逢

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: XINBO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	1. Chapter 1

方博举着手机穿过宴会厅，打开了紧急出口的门。  
“付洋，你……”话音戛然而止。  
看来不止他一个人需要一个清净的地方。  
方博的手停在门把手上，看着面前这一男一女，有些为难。其实两人的声音不算小，只不过方博专注于电话里内容，贸然闯进来，倒像是个不识趣的愣头青。  
被称作“付洋”的女人斜靠在墙壁上，抱着手臂，嘴角甚至挂着意味不明的微笑，像是个看戏的人。那个男人看着有些眼熟，好像是最近哪个小鲜肉。他盯着方博，表情里有种被撞破秘密的尴尬。  
方博松开把手关上门，走到付洋身边，仍旧是在讲电话，眼神却若有若无地飘到对面的男人身上。付洋往嘴里塞上一根细长的烟，一只胳膊环过方博的腰，尖利的指甲划过西装的绒面，探进口袋里，波浪一般的头发遮住半张脸，只能看见猩红的嘴唇一张一合，“借个火。”  
姿势足够暧昧，却无比自然，摆明是一个插不进的二人磁场，刻意排挤在场的第三人。  
可惜对方是真的不识趣。  
看来还得加把火，方博在心里叹了口气，收起手机。  
“最近很忙嘛，”方博笑着和付洋说，眼睛却看着那个男人。  
“哦，”付洋挑了挑眉，像是才想起他的存在，“有点事，不过已经结束了，是吧？”  
那个男人咬咬牙，总算是接下了这个台阶，草草谢幕。  
“可以呀方博，演技见长，”付洋松开方博，变戏法似的掏出一个打火机点上烟，“做经纪人可惜了，有没有兴趣到姐姐这里来，保你大红大紫哦。”  
“还不是陪你演戏演多了，”方博扭了扭脖子，看着那个金色的打火机在付洋的手里打转，“我说姐，你要么把这个打火机送我得了，这样下去早晚要穿帮的。”  
付洋啪的一声合上打火机，“老娘的限量版小宝贝儿，送给你这个不沾烟的小朋友简直是暴殄天物。”  
方博悻悻的耸了耸鼻子，指着通道另一侧问：“这次又是怎么回事儿啊？”  
“还能是怎么回事，大家都是成年人，各取所需罢了，有人太贪心，坏了规矩，”付洋扭头朝一旁吐出一口烟，“game over。”  
方博眨眨眼，不知道想到了什么，没有接话。  
方博的手机又振动起来，他抽出来看了一眼屏幕，“付姐，我得走了。”  
付洋故意酸溜溜的说：“哎哟，我们小博有了自己的工作室做了老板，就看不上姐姐了。”  
“你可别挤兑我了，”方博又笑起来，冲付洋挥了挥手，“改天请你吃饭还不行吗？”  
付洋眯起眼睛，指尖的烟灰掉落，和空气里的灰尘融为一体。她突然开口：“许昕回来了，你知道吧。”  
方博回头，之前的笑容还未退去，让付洋搞不清楚他的反应。  
她接着说：“他说想和你吃顿饭，叙旧。”  
方博转过身来。付洋发誓，方博起码两年没有对她露出这种疏离客套的表情了。  
“不用了吧，他刚回国，应该挺忙的。”  
“我不忙，哪有博哥忙，”突然有一个人从背后揽住方博，带着熟悉的体温和声音。  
这段记忆实在太过久远，午夜梦回，方博已经不能分辨出那是个噩梦还是美梦了。现在这个梦站在他身后，变成了现实。  
“听说你在美国那边参与制作了电影音乐，还拿奖了，恭喜啊，”方博的手插在口袋里，捏着那只早已经停止振动的手机。当他发现他的内心就像这只手机一样安静的时候，他开始有点佩服自己了。  
许昕今天没打领带，扣子也不好好扣，不过他生得肩宽腰窄，衬衣西装怎么套都不会难看。  
“不然怎么好意思回来面对江东父老，”许昕松开方博，微微低头，“只有口头恭喜啊，不应该请我吃饭吗？”  
“不对吧，你得了奖，应该你请客才对，”方博从善如流。  
“博哥赏脸？”  
“行啊，到时候我带小雨一起去，”方博回身朝付洋点了点头，“那我先走了，还有事。”  
付洋依旧靠在墙上，觉得自己手里应该拿着爆米花而不是烟——这可比八点档有趣多了。  
“他拒绝你了，”付洋语气恶劣。  
“没有，”许昕十分自信。  
“他就是拒绝你了。”  
“那我过会儿再问一次，”许昕轻描淡写。

“方博儿，你上哪去了，电话也不接，你还是不是我经纪人了？”周雨举着手机，眼睛瞪的溜圆，像要喷火。  
“好了知道你眼睛大了，”方博的声音有些疲惫。  
周雨还要发作，方博眼角的余光瞥到许昕也进来了，一把夹住周雨捂着他的嘴巴不让他说话，“我请你吃宵夜！”  
有人请客不能不去，这是原则问题。周雨眨了眨眼睛，意思是“走着”。  
刚出会场，周雨就嚷嚷着要吃大排档。  
“我平时是饿着你了吗，能不能有点儿出息？”  
“那就再加一打啤酒，”周雨勾住方博的脖子，“烧烤和啤酒，适合讲故事。”

“什么？许昕？”周雨的大嗓门向方博开炮了。  
方博扭头，“你小点儿声不行吗……”  
“看路看路，”周雨去扭方博的脑袋，“我赚这么多钱不是拿来给你交罚单的！”  
“爷不差钱！”  
“方博儿啊方博，我怎么教你的，让你赚钱是为了让你吊死在许昕这一颗歪脖树上的吗？”周雨恨铁不成钢，“去享受啊，造作啊，包养小白脸，走上人生巅峰……”  
方博看他越说越没边，忍不住怼他：“感情小胖就是你走上人生巅峰的第一个小白脸儿啊？”  
“小胖不是小白脸！”周雨就差揪着他的耳朵喊了。  
等到了大排档，说是要说故事，其实方博和许昕那档子事也没啥好说的。不过就是一个选秀出身的小歌星，还没红几天，就被对家攻击，黑料满天，还给人拍到和疑似男友的照片。为了你我的前途，大家一拍两散，各不相欠。一个远走高飞出国深造，一个继续在娱乐圈里摸爬滚打。所幸二人现在都混得个人模狗样，也没啥好抱怨的。这种故事放到现在的八点档都没人看了。  
没故事就只能喝酒了。方博和周雨两个人心里都憋着气，你一杯我一杯像是较劲。周雨是气方博糊涂。方博呢，方博也不知道自己气什么，总之，几瓶酒下肚，他还能留一丝清明打电话叫樊振东来接周雨已经是万幸了。  
“博哥，你真的不用我送你回去啊？”樊振东按着周雨的帽子，小声和方博说。  
“不用了，你快把他弄回去吧，”方博摆摆手，只觉得脑袋都要裂开了，“我走走。”  
“那你注意安全，”樊振东觉得自己快要控制不住怪力雨了，只好匆匆把周雨塞进副驾驶座，开车离开。  
“渣男，渣男，渣男！”周雨不停地嘀咕。  
“雨哥你说谁啊？”樊振东摸不着头脑。  
周雨不理，义愤填膺地说：“你说渣男该不该骂！”  
“该，该！”樊振东已经放弃和他交流了。  
“不行，我得，我得……”周雨嘟囔着掏出手机，拨了一个电话，“喂？喂？许昕！你和渣男！”  
樊振东手一抖，差点把车开到马路牙子上。  
“是你当初不要小博的，你没选他！你不是挺能跑的吗？那你别回来了啊，你别回来找他！”  
许昕仔细分辨电话对面人，有些迟疑，“周雨？方博呢，他在你旁边吗？”  
可惜周雨现在是个醉雨，根本听不进去，车轱辘话来回骂许昕。许昕耳膜有些疼，又怕他是一个人在外面发酒疯，不敢挂断电话，只能变着法子问他在哪。  
好在樊振东终于找到了地方停车，冒着被暴揍的风险抢过了周雨的手机，“昕哥，是我。”  
“你和周雨在一起啊，”许昕松了一口气，抓着车钥匙和外套的手又落回了桌子上，“方博没在吗？”  
“博哥好像也喝醉了，但是他不让我送他，也不知道他回去了没有。”  
许昕的手一紧，“地址告诉我。”

方博说是要走一走，但是走了两步就觉得累了，干脆坐在路灯底下发呆。这附近是酒吧大排档一条街，满大街都是落魄的得意的疯子，没人会在意一个安静的醉鬼。裤兜里的手机振动起来，他连看都没看一眼就挂断了，想想干脆关了机。他突然有一种莫名的安全感，只要他不打开那个金属盒子，世界上没有人能找到他。没人苦口婆心地劝他，也没人逼他处理和前男友的关系，这里只有他自己。  
直到他看见有双鞋子在他面前停下。  
方博抬起头，这样看许昕可真高，他连许昕的表情都看不清楚。  
“和我回去吧，”许昕伸出手。  
“回哪儿？”方博觉得自己脸上的笑容一定嘲讽又刻薄，像是初中时候更年期的年级主任。  
可是许昕脾气很好，一点没有要和他这个“更年期”醉鬼计较的意思，“那你先起来，地上凉。”  
方博眯起眼睛，好像想要看清许昕的脸，“许昕，你对每个人都这么好吗？”  
许昕蹲下来和方博平视。方博终于看清楚了，他的脸上没有笑容，但是声音又轻又缓，“方博，明明是你甩了我，怎么还来质问我呢？”  
方博猛地站起来，又因为头晕不得不扶住灯柱，他自觉气势先矮了半分，但是狠话不能不放，只好憋出自己最穷凶极恶的腔调，“我他妈才懒得管你！”  
许昕也站起来扶住他，一只手轻拍他的后背，像是在哄小孩儿，“可是我不能不管你啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

许昕刚把方博扶进家门，方博就冲进卫生间吐了个天昏地暗。许昕关好门，想去查看方博的情况，才发现方博胃里翻腾恶心难忍之际居然还没忘记锁上卫生间的门。一时间他也不知道自己是什么心情，呆立在门口连门都忘了敲。  
过了好一会儿，里面的动静小了，只剩哗哗流水声。许昕这才回过神来，抓住门把手往下摁了摁，“方博你没事吧？”  
方博把门打开，嗓子还有点哑：“不好意思，我习惯了。”  
许昕突然觉得嗓子眼被翻涌上来的情绪堵得严严实实。他以为五年前在那个小会议室里，方博能无波无澜地说出“我明白了，那我们分手吧”，已经是方博可以和他吹上一个月的事情了。可现在方博怕是连胆汁都吐出来了，擦干净嘴巴，还能作为一个获得帮助的客人，轻声细语地向他这个屋主道歉，和之前那个讽他刺他的方博判若两人。就像方博自己说的，他已经习惯了，习惯保持冷静，习惯拉开距离。  
方博见他没说话，接着说：“今天谢谢你，刚刚我喝醉了，说的那些话你就当耳边风，改天……我请你吃饭的时候再见吧。”  
许昕拉住方博的胳膊，“你去哪儿？”  
“回家啊，”方博说得理所当然。  
“你怎么回家？”许昕又问。  
“我……”  
“现在这么晚了，这里又偏，你打算走回去吗？”许昕停了停，看见方博犹豫的神色，又故意说：“你怕什么？你就留下来洗个澡，吃点东西，再睡一觉，我又不会吃了你。”  
方博果然脸色变了一瞬。他从小到大就经不起别人说他不行，许昕一激一个准。  
“那就恭敬不如从命了。不过吃东西就不用了，我……我洗个澡吧，”方博抖了抖被许昕抓着的胳膊。  
许昕放开手，“我去给你拿换洗的衣服。”  
许昕打开衣柜，拿了一件T恤，却没有马上离开。他揪住那件衣服，攥得满是皱褶也不放开。他们当年分手，是公司暗示，方博提出，许昕首肯的。谁也怪不了谁，谁也不该去打扰谁，把当年的云淡风轻硬生生地撕开，露出那个血淋淋的伤口。起码不应该这么快，这么突然。许昕承认自己不是一个合格的前男友，反正他也不想做前男友。至少这个晚上，他想要方博他眼皮子底下好好待着，好像这样就可以让他安心一点，不去想之前每一个方博醉酒后独自度过的夜晚。

方博洗完澡出来，许昕还是给他做了吃的。熬的粥，加了点肉丝和青菜碎，很清淡，方博肠胃不好，许昕以前常给他做。  
许昕盛了一碗放到方博面前，“吃点吧，不然明天早上起来胃会不舒服的，”又加了一句，“放心，没下毒。”  
这应该是句玩笑话，但是许昕脸上没有一点笑意，不伦不类。方博本来想笑笑，想想又觉得不妥，只能低下头喝粥。  
原来他们之间一个表情一句话都需要推敲这么久了。  
好在许昕放下碗就去给方博铺床了，没让方博尴尬太久。  
几口粥下肚，从胃里暖到四肢百骸，理智逐渐回笼，但是倦意慢慢爬上来。方博慢吞吞地把手机打开，首先给未接来电里出现频率最高的樊振东回了个电话。  
“博哥，你终于接电话啦！”樊振东的声音小小的，“你在哪儿啊？”  
方博言简意赅：“许昕家。”  
樊振东好像被卡了一下，小心翼翼地说：“那个，博哥对不起啊，我……我就是有点担心你，然后刚刚正好雨哥给昕哥打了电话，我就……”  
“没事，谢谢你了，”方博拿起许昕放在他手边的水杯，是温热的，“小雨呢？”  
“他已经睡着了。”  
“那行，明天他没有行程，你帮我好好看着他，就算帮我的忙了。”  
“博哥你可千万别告诉雨哥我告诉了昕哥你在哪儿呀！”樊振东绕口令似的提醒他。  
方博笑出来，“行了知道了。”  
他吃掉桌上的解酒药，深吸一口气，开始给其他人回电话。  
许昕回来的时候，方博正在给什么人解释他的手机掉进马桶里了。许昕走到他身边，指节敲了敲桌面，又拿拇指指了指客卧的方向。方博一边打着电话，一边自觉地把工作地点挪到了客卧。许昕看着他的背影消失在客卧的门口，叹了一口气，开始收拾桌子。

方博盘腿坐在床上，一手划拉着通讯录，一手挠头，打了一个巨大的哈欠。嘴张到最大的时候，许昕出现在门口，他呛了一下，硬生生把嘴巴收回去。  
许昕倚在门框上，直把方博盯得不自在才开口：“困成这样就睡吧，你今晚少打几个电话地球也不会停转的。”  
“我总得把电话回完吧，”方博抗议。  
“不是掉进马桶里了吗，这么晚哪还有人修手机啊？”许昕把手放在电灯开关上，“你醒着打电话我睡不着，快睡。”  
“诶你……”  
“啪”。  
许昕拉上门，“晚安。”  
方博在黑暗中愣了两秒，气呼呼地拉上被子盖过脑袋，在心里编排许昕：睡睡睡，你是猪吗就知道睡，博哥这么有事业心的人怎么睡得安稳，人在屋檐下，哪能不低头……  
方博睡着了。

方博一觉睡到大天亮，不是闹钟喊他还不愿醒。他迷迷瞪瞪的在床上坐了一会儿，才想起来自己现在在许昕家。  
敲门声响起。  
“来了！”方博胡乱把床上的被子团了团，呼噜一把头发才去开门。  
许昕站在门口，看了看他的脸色，“难受吗？”  
“还……还好。”  
比想象中好多了，和以往宿醉的经历相比，这次简直像喝了苹果汁一样。方博也抬头看了看许昕，没说出来。  
许昕把手里的衣服给他，“洗漱完了就来吃早餐吧，我送你回去。”  
衣服洗过了，飘着淡淡的洗衣液香味。虽然知道这衣服九成九是许昕用洗衣机洗的，但是方博心里就是有一种说不清道不明的情绪，这种情绪快要把他五年来的心理建设全部击垮。他甚至想冲出去不要脸地和许昕说老子后悔了我们复合吧。  
可是他不能。  
不管怎么说，当年确实是他提的分手，他给许昕插了一刀。在不能修补那道伤口的情况下，他没资格去打扰许昕现在的生活。他不能利用许昕的温柔，这太自私了。  
方博垂下手臂，自嘲地笑了。  
你可真他妈的没用啊，方博。

方博跟着许昕走出家门，却突然停下脚步，还一把拉住了许昕的胳膊。  
“怎么了？”许昕回头。  
“啊，”方博皱着眉，往旁边看了看，“额，我……有事跟你说，你靠近点。”  
许昕不明所以，不过还是把耳朵靠过去了。  
方博没说话，却突然大步走到一旁的绿化带边，从树后边揪出一个人来，眼疾手快地夺下了他的照相机。  
“是你啊，”方博皮笑肉不笑。  
对方是个还算出名的狗娱记，方博之前也和他打过不少交道。只是没想到这次被偷拍的对象变成了自己。  
娱记摸着自己的后脖颈，看了眼一边的许昕，无奈地说：“博哥，实话跟你说吧，我已经是来晚了的。这位，刚得奖回国，风头盛得很，赶早的昨儿晚上就回去了，现在八成新闻稿都出了。你也别让我难做。”  
方博咬着后槽牙，面色严肃，显然是在思考什么。  
“博哥？”  
“他们都写完了，你还写什么？”  
“……你什么意思？”  
“咱们明人不说暗话，你把相机给我，我给你一个大新闻。”  
娱记有些动摇。  
“怎么，信不过我？”方博挑起嘴角，“你们不是为了新闻什么都干的出来吗？不敢搏啊？”  
娱记咬牙问：“你保证？”  
方博加码：“独家，专访。”  
“行！”娱记把手插回口袋里，“我等你电话。”

方博把相机拍在许昕胸口上，“你连你家门口蹲了那么多狗仔都不知道？”  
许昕陷在沙发里，默默地翻看相机里的照片。他才刚回国，确实是疏忽了，还拖着方博一起下水。  
“那……这种情况你们一般怎么解决？”  
方博捏着自己的鼻梁，脑子里一团乱麻。别看他刚刚在那个娱记面前一副胸有成竹的样子，其实他也没有具体的计划。许昕刚回国，就被拍到深夜带着喝得烂醉的他回家，鬼知道那些饿狼似的记者会怎么写。再加上许昕还是个有“前科”的人，到时候扒皮贴一发，营销号一带节奏，许昕就可以正式走上黑红路线了。可他知道，许昕和他放弃那么多，不是为了这样的结果。  
方博有些自暴自弃，“能怎么办，要么公开要么自杀。”他想不到更大的新闻了。  
许昕想了想，“也行。”  
“什么？”方博难以置信。  
许昕以为他理解错了，又补充：“我说公开，不是自杀。”  
方博觉着他要是根爆竹，现在一定炸了，就搁许昕头顶上爆炸，两个人同归于尽。他实在讨厌透了许昕这副无所谓的样子。五年前他说要分手，许昕说“也行”，五年后他说要公开，许昕还说“也行”。好像他自己那些辗转反侧的夜晚和痛苦的挣扎，都是一个笑话。  
“行啊，”方博生硬地提起嘴角，笑意都懒得爬上两颊，“那就公开吧。”看谁能炸死谁。  
许昕觉得自己有点儿委屈，明明是方博说要公开的，怎么他还生气了呢？

许昕，方博，付洋，三个人围着一台相机，坐在会议室里。场景和五年前如出一辙，气氛却更令人窒息。  
付洋看了两人一眼，试探着说：“你们……要公开？”  
方博现在倒显得冷静了很多，慢条斯理地说：“许昕虽然拿了金奖，但毕竟刚回国，爆点不够，你们公司最近不是在合计着给他炒个cp吗？”  
付洋一点也不奇怪方博会知道这个，她身体前倾，露出一个玩味的笑容，“那你应该也知道，我们已经有了人选吧？”  
方博满不在乎地一笑，“许昕这次的定位是实力派唱作歌手，和那样的流量小花纠缠在一起，合适吗？”  
付洋没有接话，方博也不再开口，两个人对视的目光里火光四溅。许昕看看这个又看看那个，清了清嗓子，“那个，我同意和方博公开……”  
方博和付洋同时转头瞪了他一眼，许昕只好举手投降。  
行吧，我的意见不重要，你们继续。  
付洋站起来，“我去通知其他部门。”  
方博朝她伸出手，“合作愉快。”  
付洋却不接，吊儿郎当地说了一句：“你还是和他握吧，以后牵手的时候多了去了。”

付洋出去和其他部门沟通了，方博也在打电话，许昕只能坐在那儿玩自己一双美手。玩一会儿看看方博，被方博瞪了就接着玩儿。终于等到方博打完电话，才有机会问：“我……我需要做什么吗？”  
方博继续摆弄手机，头也不抬地说：“微博文案有人准备，媒体那边有人沟通，你老实呆着就行。”  
许昕安静了一会儿，还是忍不住问：“我……我是说我们两个，就没什么要做的吗？”  
方博终于舍得看一眼许昕，看的许昕毛毛的，像是回到了小学的时候做错事被抓包，心虚的不行。  
“加个微信吧，”方博终于说。  
许昕走的时候微信还没这么流行，但是他俩既然要公开，总不能连“男朋友”的微信都没有。  
“哦，”许昕好像有点失望，“微信号就是我原来那个手机号，没换。”  
方博打开手机通讯录，轻松地调出许昕的手机号，输入搜索框。  
“咦，我还以为，你已经把我删掉了呢。”  
方博的手指顿了顿，“留着以防万一，万一你给我打电话，我好摁掉。”  
“哦——”许昕有点儿开心。

许昕和方博公开很快冲上了热搜榜，几个小时后荣登榜首。

许昕用付洋的微博去围观自己微博的评论，虽然也有不和谐的声音，但是大多数竟然都是祝福和鼓励。  
“真宽容啊，”许昕把手机还给付洋，“可惜我没赶上好时候。”  
付洋接过手机，“怎么，后悔自己生早啦？我跟你说，你不如再晚生个几十年，地球都要毁灭了，谁还有空关心谁和谁在一起呢？”  
“那不行，”许昕的指尖停留在方博的微信头像上，“他在这里。”


	3. Chapter 3

方博最怕应付的不是媒体也不是许昕，而是他的“监护人”周雨同志。这位祖宗被他打包送去国外拍戏了，就天天微信给他发三四条语音，一点开全都是周雨的清唱，“爱情不是你想买想买就能买”“现在又要用真爱把我换回来”。一句接一句，乐此不疲。给周雨回消息吧，又如同石沉大海。  
“你手机借我用一下。”  
“干嘛？”许昕这么说着，还是把手机解了锁乖乖递过去。  
方博把周雨的语音一条条录下来，再发回给自己的手机。  
“留着给他的雨伞们做千万粉丝福利。”  
“哇，”许昕耸了耸肩，“你还是这么记仇。”  
方博瞟了许昕一眼，冷笑着说：“是啊，你的仇我都记着呢。”  
许昕一点儿也不在乎，“能被博哥一直记着真是我的荣幸啊。”  
“臭不要脸，”方博嘀咕。  
“谢谢夸奖，”许昕喝了一口咖啡。  
“昕哥，这边准备好了。”  
“哦，我马上来，”许昕应了一声，站起身把外套脱下来。  
方博也站起来接过外套，毫无灵魂地说了一句：“加油。”  
许昕却不急着走，看着方博说：“你要是不想待着的话就回去吧，我不会和付洋告状的。”  
“算了我信不过你，”方博去推他，“你早点完事儿我好早点回去。”  
许昕今天是来录制电影主题曲的宣传mv的，细节早早就敲定好了，有助理跟着就够了，根本轮不到方博这个“别人家的经纪人”跟着来。  
但付洋那个家伙非说周雨是这部电影的主角，方博也和导演比较熟，让他跟过去照顾一下。  
“谁让你不愿接受采访也不想上节目，一点曝光都没有怎么炒cp啊大哥？雇写手去写你们俩的同人文吗？现在同人文的尺度也不能太大了……”  
方博被她说的没脾气，怕再继续下去这场对话的尺度直接奔着不可描述去了，只好答应下来。  
方博抱着许昕的外套站在监视器后边，有点心不在焉。他倒也没忙到没时间陪许昕来的地步，只是实在不知道该怎么和许昕相处。太过亲密吧，有些逾距，太过疏远吧，又显得他很小气。方博心里不痛快，嘴上就使劲儿怼许昕，偏偏许昕照单全收，还时不时反过来逗方博一下，方博也不清楚他是演技太好还是真情实感。  
许昕不是专业演员，但是一点儿也不怯场。用方博的话来说，他就是过分自信，给点儿阳光就灿烂，拿上麦就是世界的中央。但这样的人天生适合舞台，在镜头里光芒也像是要溢出来一样。  
靠，我的眼光还真是该死的好。方博这么想，心情有点复杂。  
“咦，方博？”  
方博回头，笑了笑，“导演，你也来了啊？”  
“嗯，我来看看拍的怎么样，我还没拍过mv呢，”导演站到方博身边，“你今天是陪许昕来的？”  
方博愣了一下，导演年纪大不太上网，但他俩公开也有一段时间了，导演知道也没什么奇怪的。  
“啊，是啊。”  
“哦——你俩真的在一起了啊，前两天他们采访我的时候我还以为他们给我下套呢！”  
“……什么采访？”

……  
“那么导演，您知道最近许昕和方博公布恋情了吗？”  
“谁？”导演有些惊讶。  
“就是演唱主题曲的许昕和主演周雨的经纪人方博……”  
“我知道我知道……哎呀我不知道……”导演挠了挠头，“这样啊，怪不得。”  
“这么说您之前就知道他们的关系很亲密吗？”  
“我和方博周雨他们合作很多次了嘛，也比较熟，有的时候也会和他们讨论一下影片制作方面的问题，因为我觉得演员本身对影片也有很深的了解。那个时候想找人做这个主题曲，正好他们也在，我就问他们觉得哪个音乐人比较好。许昕是他公司推荐给我的，给了我资料，我听了他的作品，觉得……嗯感觉还不错的，然后他本身也获得了音乐界的认可。但是我没有和他合作过，就会有点担心……比如他一直在欧美那边发展，我就怕他的作品风格太浓重，不太适合我们的电影。但是方博就向我推荐他，找了一些他早期的作品，还给我放了一个他做的demo，还蛮抓我耳朵的……”导演打开手机播放音频，只有吉他的声音，清新流畅。“我还以为方博是许昕的铁杆粉丝呢，”导演笑着说。

这段采访一经放出，很快就把方博和许昕再次送上了热搜榜。导演这段话自己顺着没觉得有什么，路人听了可能最多也就说一句还挺甜的，粉丝一听可就炸锅了，因为从许昕刚出道就在追的老粉到刚入坑的新粉，没有一个人听过那段demo。  
这样随便给别人听哥哥没有公开的demo真的好吗？  
有些粉丝管的还真多人家自己的歌还要经过你同意啦？  
xswl怎么就成fb的歌了，我们哥哥自己辛辛苦苦写的球球fb就算不珍惜也做个人吧！  
不过就是一个在国外拿过奖的同性恋给舔成这样我也是醉了，劝你们醒醒吧，他的资源不过就是靠走后门拿的！  
只有我在期待新歌吗……  
我靠路人懵逼了，就算只是普通朋友遇到这种事也会讲讲好话吧（狗头保命）  
……  
方博第三次被微博卡出来的时候，差点就把手机摔了。  
这都是什么事儿啊？  
大概老天真的不喜欢看他和许昕在一起吧，假的也不行，方博有些悲观的想。  
他坐在会议室里，有一搭没一搭地听大家讨论对策，怎么也集中不了精神。反正在坐的这些员工，也不知道有多少表面上认认真真地出谋划策，心里却在八着老板的卦。  
“卧槽！”突然有人发出惊呼。  
一时间不管在做什么的，都齐齐低下头打开微博，方博也不例外。  
许昕上线转发了采访视频，配文“维权”加一个狗头。  
大家面面相觑，都捉摸不透许昕的意思。  
方博叹了一口气，站起身来。  
“散会吧。”  
方博离开会议室，给付洋打了一个电话，开门见山：“微博是许昕发的？”  
“我像是能干出这种事的人吗？”付洋那边听起来也是一片鸡飞狗跳，“你等着，我正准备去他家里收拾这小子呢！”  
“以防万一我先确认一下，我们俩的cp还是要炒的吧？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我去找他吧，交给我来处理。”  
方博挂断电话，在许昕的微博底下写了一条评论：不是说送给我了吗？

许昕：客官您放心，本店包售后，信誉良好，一定替您维权到底！

方博站在许昕家门口一边刷微博一边等许昕来开门。  
评论里的风向早就变了：  
咋回事儿，我只是想进来吃个瓜结果被塞了一嘴狗粮？？？  
都散了吧，人家小情侣日常秀恩爱你们粉丝高潮啥呢……  
对不起请不要因为个别粉丝的过激言论以偏概全！  
这操作太骚，磕了磕了。  
……  
许昕打开门，穿着居家服，看起来还挺悠闲，“你来的正好。”  
方博一句话没说，就被许昕领进了他的琴房。许昕的琴房里面没什么家具，许昕就坐在地上，抱起吉他，和杵在那里的方博说：“坐呀。”  
方博在他对面坐下，地上铺了长毛地毯，坐上去暖呼呼的。  
许昕弹了两段旋律，问方博哪一个比较好。  
“干啥问我啊，我又不懂这个……”  
“你就说你喜欢哪个好了。”  
“嗯……第二个吧……”  
许昕笑起来，“我也这么觉得。”  
方博有些恍惚，多年前他们俩在一起的时候也是这样，不过那时候他坐的离许昕近一些。许昕老是给他弹自己的曲子，有些已经写完了，有些只是一个灵感。  
“这一段你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，很好听。”  
“送给你的。”  
“你……你就这么口说无凭的……就送给我啦？”  
“本店包售后，你可以来找我维权啊。”  
方博走神的时候许昕还在弹，方博听着听着觉得有点儿耳熟，“这……不是那个demo……”  
“嗯，我打算把它写完，”许昕放下吉他，看着方博，“然后再搞一个赠送仪式，弄个证书给你，上面明确你所拥有的权利。”  
“你……”方博张了张嘴，却一句话都说不出。是感动吗？好像也不是。那首多年以前他送他的歌终于写成时，两人早已经分道扬镳。他甚至无法定义这是一首情歌还是一首离歌，就像他们现在的关系，不像话。  
“对不起啊，”许昕垂下眼睑，“我好像又给你添麻烦了。”  
“这事是我考虑不周……”方博局促地搓了搓自己的膝盖，“公司声明已经准备好了，我也拜托了导演澄清，你不用担心。”他看了看许昕，小声补充：“不怪你。”  
许昕安静了一会儿，突然说：“和我在一起很辛苦吧……原来的时候……”他轻笑一声，“好像现在也是。”许昕弯腰凑近方博，盯着他的眼睛，“没关系，你可以说实话，我不会打击报复的。”他语气轻松，垂在吉他边的手却握成拳头，眼底黑沉沉的，像一个待审的犯人，只等最终判决掐断他最后一丝希望，就走上绞刑架。  
方博的心脏狠狠收缩了一下。他不是没有抱怨过，以前他和许昕就像是地下党接头，整天提心吊胆，现在他俩在一起本身就是为了收拾烂摊子。但是当许昕真的问出来，他的答案又不确定了。  
你不能那么说，方博。心底有个声音这么讲。  
“辛苦啊，也就是你博哥这么优秀，不然早就把你拉黑了，”方博伸手拍了拍许昕的肩膀，像是长辈鼓励小辈一样，“继续努力啊，我先回了。”  
方博走了一会儿，许昕还维持着那个姿势。他先是弯起嘴角，接着那个弧度逐渐扩大，占了快有半张脸。许昕拨动一根琴弦，是清亮的高音。  
是谁的心弦在高歌呢？


	4. Chapter 4

许昕：你今天过来吗ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ  
方博：不去，我在你们公司开会呢  
许昕：那我去接你(*'▽'*)  
方博：不用了……  
“这些颜文字都是什么啊，许昕被盗号了吗？”方博一边打字一边腹诽。话说最近许昕怎么老来找他，整个人像一朵盛开在风里的杜鹃花，荡漾得不行。  
方博正在考虑要不要给许昕打个电话核实一下，就听到周围人谈论到了他的名字。他下意识抬头，这场对话的主导者是许昕他们公司的一个高层。  
“……他们俩分手了又复合，还闹出这么大动静，早知道当初不要分手就好了嘛，公司也不是不近人情，何必还辞职呢？你说是吧，方博。”  
方博眯起眼睛。当初他和许昕的事情，并不是公司所有人都知道，何况在场还有很多其他公司来的代表，这个高层公然说出这种话，不是傻逼就是人渣。不过在方博眼里，这老小子两条都占了。  
“那倒不是，可能是距离产生美吧，”方博低下头，手指磨蹭着咖啡杯的边缘，“苏经理还挺关心许昕的嘛，难道也是因为，”方博刻意拖长尾音，声音因低沉而显得暧昧，“吃不到的才是最好的啊？”  
苏经理做过的那些破事在业内也不是什么秘密，他感觉投射在身上的视线像针扎一样，还要故作轻松地说：“我也是想帮忙嘛，你怎么这么说话的，把我当什么人啦！”  
“当然是乐于助人的人咯，”方博带着笑，扫视了一圈周围的人，“苏经理最近又在做什么好人好事啊？”他好像恍然大悟一般，“我想起来了，好像是个模特吧，还是，不止一个啊？家里人多一点，嫂子高兴吗？”  
苏经理气的直哆嗦，骂都骂不出来。  
“先失陪一下，”方博懒得和苏经理多说，独自离开了。  
刚关上门，许昕的电话就进来了。  
“喂，你不是在开会吗？结束了啊？”  
“正好茶歇呢，”方博想想不对，“不是你知道还打电话来？”  
“我问你晚上要不要一起吃饭，你又不回我，我就打个电话试试嘛，”许昕委屈巴拉的，  
“我不吃，”方博有些无奈。  
“你怎么能不吃晚饭呢？”  
“我没说我不吃啊……”  
“那为什么不能和我一起吃？”  
方博捏了捏鼻梁，“我说你不是在工作吗，付姐不在？都没人管你开小差？”  
“你今天怎么了，好像不太开心，工作不顺利吗？”  
方博不知道他怎么听出来的，下意识问：“你怎么知道？”  
“跟明显啊，一副‘我快气死了，别惹我，没结果’的样子，”许昕倒是听起来很开心。  
“那你还来惹我，”方博把手机从耳朵边移开，有一种心思被猜透的羞恼，对着听筒说了一句“别再打来了”就挂断了电话。但是不知怎么的，心情好像舒畅了许多。

会议直到傍晚才结束，苏经理他们商量着要去聚餐，还假模假式地邀请方博一起去。方博冷眼旁观，想看苏经理能搞出什么幺蛾子来。  
谁知刚走出大门，方博就看到外面招摇的停着一辆路虎。他心里升起一种不祥的预感。果不其然，许昕从驾驶座里钻出来，趴在车顶上冲他招手招得起劲儿。  
方博甩下其他人急匆匆地走到许昕面前，“你怎么来了？”  
“你叫我不要给你打电话，我就直接来啦，”许昕说的理所当然。  
方博看了眼越来越近的苏经理他们，快速地说了句：“待会儿别说话，”就转过去面对苏经理。  
“哟，许昕来接方博啊，关系很好嘛，”苏经理阴阳怪气地说。  
方博只是僵硬地笑笑，对苏经理的抛出的问题都是“嗯”“哦”“啊”，极尽敷衍之能事。  
苏经理却好像和他杠上了，偏要许昕开口，“许昕和我们一起去嘛，都是同事啊是不是？”  
许昕站在方博身边好像一个人形立牌，除了微笑还是微笑。  
方博的笑容更加僵硬了，故意重重地咳嗽了一声，疯狂暗示许昕。  
许昕从人形立牌一秒切换到真人模式，“不行啊，今天是我和方博在一起一百天的纪念日，要好好庆祝一下的。”  
这回方博是真的在咳嗽了。  
许昕自然地揽住方博的肩膀，“不过您是哪位啊，好像和我们家方博很熟的样子。”  
“哈哈哈……许昕你不要开玩笑了，我你都不认识啦……”  
许昕一只手插在兜里，仔细打量了一下苏经理，“我这个人有一个优点，那些令人不愉快的人和事，我不会浪费脑容量去记的。”  
苏经理脸上青一阵白一阵。  
方博憋着笑一本正经地说：“那我们先告辞了。”  
说完也不管他是什么脸色，坐进车里就跑路了。  
“你是真忘了吗？”方博问许昕。  
“你说呢？”许昕白了一眼方博。  
也是，怎么能忘。  
“不过他又怎么惹你了，你今天那么生气是因为他吗？”  
“算是吧，”方博转头看向车窗外，凉风呼呼地往里灌，让他的头脑无比清醒。  
苏经理的话让方博想起了小时候亲戚家的小朋友来家里做客，看上了他的玩具，喜欢的不行。爸爸妈妈就说：哎呀，你就让给小朋友吧。可是当他把玩具送出去，一个人难过的在被窝里掉眼泪的时候，爸爸妈妈又哄着他说：你舍不得的话就不要送了嘛，爸爸妈妈又不会逼你。小方博哭得更凶了。方博长大以后才明白，他把玩具送出去，不是因为不喜欢了，也不是因为父母的要求，是即使万分不舍，为了让对方开心，也要忍痛割爱。这份心意，不允许任何人践踏。  
“大冬天的吹什么冷风啊，回头再感冒了，”许昕把副驾驶的车窗关上了，“你说说你，给苏经理气成那儿样还要跑去跟人吃饭，工作拼命也不是这么个拼法啊……”  
方博扭过头来，安静地听着许昕絮絮叨叨的。车门隔绝了外界的声音，暖气很足，座椅温暖又舒适。这让方博生出一种错觉，他们好像不是刚从公司开车到这里，而是一起开车上下班，日复一日，一起走过了失去的这五年。他突然开口问许昕，“你今天为什么会来？”  
许昕停下来，看了方博一眼，答案很简单：“想你了。”  
方博轻轻笑了笑，“别闹。”  
“没闹，”许昕把车停好，拉上手刹，“真心的。”  
方博和许昕对视几秒钟，垂下眼睑躲开了，“这是哪儿啊？”  
许昕也没有继续这个话题，顺着方博往下说：“不是说了吗，吃饭啊。”

许昕挑了一个人不多的西餐厅，已经订好了位置，刚进去就被服务生引到了一个隐蔽的卡座上。  
方博翻了翻菜单，点了一份牛扒和一份鸡扒。  
“我不要吃鸡扒，”许昕嚷嚷。  
“我点给自己吃的，”方博瞪了他一眼，继续往下翻。  
“你点那么多吃的完吗？”  
“干嘛，不是你请客吗，”方博又加了一个配菜，“我今天被恶心到了，要好好补一补。”  
“请请请，”许昕摆手拒绝了服务生递过来的菜单，问服务生：“你们这儿有果汁吗，最好是助消化的那种。”  
“喝什么果汁啊我要喝酒！”方博也嚷嚷。  
许昕拗不过他只好点了一瓶红酒。  
服务生把酒打开，问许昕需不需要给他们倒酒。许昕摆了摆手，拿过瓶子，给自己倒了一杯，然后放下瓶子，看着方博吃牛扒。  
方博瞪许昕，许昕无动于衷。  
“我的呢？”方博终于忍不住开口了。  
“干嘛，这是我点给自己的，”许昕很做作端起酒杯晃了晃，闻一闻，再喝下去。  
许昕实在是对方博喝酒这事儿有阴影了，任凭方博如何瞪着大眼睛河豚一样气鼓鼓地盯着他，他也岿然不动。  
方博解决掉了牛扒，服务生把鸡扒端上来，他默默地把盘子推给了许昕。  
“干嘛？”  
方博恶狠狠地说：“我吃不完了不行吗！”说完接着吃其他配菜，还不忘叮嘱许昕：“别喝了你先吃东西，我不会跟你抢的！”  
许昕看着他圆圆的头顶，嘴角抑制不住地上翘。

两个人吃完饭，乘电梯下楼，方博好像看到了什么，突然贴上观光电梯的玻璃。  
“怎么了？”许昕问。  
“好像是小胖很喜欢的那家手表，”他回头看向许昕，“他不是要过生日了吗？”  
许昕点点头，“那去看看吧。”

许昕和方博刚走进店里，就被导购认出来了，但还是按捺住激动，很专业地为两人介绍产品。  
“是方先生您戴吗？”导购姑娘问。  
“哦，不是我，送朋友的，”他在柜台上看了一圈，指着一款表说：“他现在戴的好像是这个。”  
导购姑娘取出另外两款表，“那您看这两款可以吗，是我们的新品。”  
方博一只手腕上戴了一个表，比来比去啥也没看出来。  
“你那小短手怎么试得出来呢？”许昕在一边撑着下巴说。  
方博想他要不是手上还戴着别人的表，一定一拳打上去了。  
“行，你来，你来行了吧！”方博没好气的说。  
可是许昕的手过分修长，骨骼分明，戴哪一块都好看。方博抓着他的两只手，脸上严肃的不行，内心痛骂这厮臭显摆。许昕欣赏够了方博苦苦的样子，终于开口：“送右手那只吧。”  
“为啥？”  
“因为你戴左手那只比较好看，”许昕把手上的两只表卸下来交给导购姑娘，“都帮我包起来吧。”  
方博拦住导购，“你干嘛呀？”  
“因为你戴左手那只比较好看，所以左手的我送给你，右手的你拿去送给小胖，”许昕掏出卡递给导购，低头看着方博空荡荡的手腕，“有块手表方便点。”  
方博下意识地把手往身后藏。他戴的上一块表还是许昕送给他的，他俩分手后方博就把表扔了，这么多年都一直都没有换新的。他一直说没时间去挑新的，真正的原因连他自己也不清楚。  
“收下吧，就当作我赔礼道歉的礼物。”  
方博摇摇头，“那送给小胖的得我来出。”  
“我们一人一半好了，他的生日礼物算我一份，”许昕示意导购姑娘赶快去结账，“回头你再转账给我。”  
方博眉头紧锁，小声说：“许昕，你没必要做到这一步。”  
许昕平静的说：“我说了我是真心的，方博，你怎么不愿意相信呢？”  
“五年前，”方博抬头，灯光碎在他眼睛里，呈现出锐利的尖角，“五年前我们难道不是真心的吗？”  
许昕握住方博的肩头，慢慢的说：“方博，你不是五年前那个你，我也不是五年前那个我了。”  
导购姑娘终于结好帐，把包好的手表递给许昕。  
方博低头整理情绪，再抬头的时候已经换上了温和的笑容，“那个，你……需要许昕的签名吗？”  
许昕和姑娘都是一愣。  
方博解释道：“是这样的，这个礼物我要过段时间再送出去，能不能麻烦你，先不要告诉别人我们来买过手表？”  
“没问题！”姑娘的头点得像小鸡啄米。  
方博扯了扯许昕的袖子。  
“就知道卖我，”许昕嘟囔着，接过纸笔。他看了一眼姑娘的胸牌，在纸上写下她的名字，“感谢你今天为我们提供贴心的服务，特别授权你在1月22号之后独家报道今天的所见所闻”，然后签上自己的大名，又把纸笔举到方博面前。  
“干嘛？”  
“你一个签名就想限制人家的言论自由啊？快点儿的，”许昕催方博。  
方博对上姑娘殷切的目光，只好在远离许昕名字的边边角角签上了自己的名字。

“我刚刚想起来一件事，”许昕站在自己的车前边和方博说，“我喝酒了，不能开车啊。”  
“你是不是有病啊许昕，”方博说得咬牙切齿。  
“没办法了，你来开车吧，你送我回去，再开车回家，”许昕一摊手，“然后明天早上再来接我。”  
“我拒绝，”方博抱着手臂，“明早我还有事，你家那个犄角旮旯的地方，我去一趟准得迟到。”  
“那怎么办，要不我打车回去，你开我的车？”许昕建议。  
“那我还不是要给你把车开回去？”方博打开驾驶座的门，“上车，你跟我回家，明天自己把车开走。”

方博做梦也没想到还能有一天和许昕一起坐在自家的沙发上看综艺。  
许昕拈起方博的居家服，“你不冷吗？”  
“不冷，”方博正看到精彩的地方，不愿搭理他。  
许昕在一边摸摸索索，翻出一条毯子来，哗啦一下把两个人都裹住。  
“你干什么？”方博瞪圆眼睛。  
“我冷。”许昕咧开嘴傻笑。  
没一会儿，许昕又开始打茶几里零食的主意。  
“你别吃那个，那是别人从国外给我带的！”方博拿脚丫子去踩许昕的腰。  
最后两个人裹在一条毯子里，抱着一盒饼干边吭哧吭哧边吐槽。  
“这一届女演员不太行啊，”许昕评论。  
“你是在美国看惯了金发碧眼美女，吃不惯家乡菜了，”方博反击。  
“那你还真冤枉我了，我还真欣赏不来金发碧眼的美女，算是个人的一点……小偏见吧。”  
“为啥？”  
许昕沉默了一会儿，还是说：“我刚到美国，把自己做的音乐带去给一个音乐制作人，金发，碧眼，美女。她当时在打电话，和我说她现在没时间，把我的光盘扔在了办公桌上，她都没发现，光盘滑下去掉进了垃圾桶里。”许昕笑了笑，“不过也可以理解，谁会把时间浪费在一个名不见经传的外国小子身上呢？”  
方博又皱起眉头来，转回头去看电视，嘴里嘀咕：“早知道不问了……”  
许昕觉得有些好笑，伸手拿掉他嘴角的一块饼干屑，“我都不在意了，你在意什么？”  
这时候许昕的手机响起来，他把毯子给方博裹好，自己走到阳台上去听电话。  
方博把电视声音调小，看着玻璃门外许昕的嘴巴一张一合，但是什么都听不见。于是他又专心去看电视，但是之前还看的津津有味的节目突然就没了吸引力。折腾了一天的疲倦找上门来，方博很快就困得上眼皮和下眼皮打架了。  
电话那一头付洋对许昕留宿在方博家感到很不可思议，“方博居然还让你进他家门，没被你给气死？”  
“我有一段时间也要放弃了，感觉他和我在一起就没遇到什么好事儿，”许昕抬头看天上的星星，“不过现在我打算死皮赖脸的追下去了。”  
“谁给你的勇气，梁静茹吗？”  
“是啊，”许昕回头，玻璃门内，方博坐在沙发上头一点一点的，“我挂了啊。”  
“方博？”许昕走回客厅里，轻轻拍了拍方博，方博没反应。许昕关掉电视机，弯腰把方博抱起来。他把方博放在卧室的床上，又替他盖好被子。  
床头的灯光不亮，打在方博的脸上显得很温和。许昕坐在床沿，身子伏低下去。方博没醒。  
于是他大着胆子又把脸凑近了一点。方博还是没醒。  
许昕等了一会儿，终于下定决心，嘴唇快要贴上方博的脸的时候，方博睁开了眼睛。  
“你干什么？”  
干什么，趁着你睡着了偷亲你啊！但是许昕不能这么说，他开始了头脑风暴。  
“你……想和我睡一起吗？”  
嗯？许昕没反应过来，下意识地点了点头。  
看许昕点头，方博反而有点慌乱，“额，我……我还没刷牙，我们先去刷牙吧！”  
两个人站在镜子前刷牙，相互偷看，各怀鬼胎。  
“那个，”许昕开口，“要不还是不要一起睡了吧，我……我睡客房就可以了。”  
“哦，也……也行，”方博一不小心把嘴里的牙膏沫给吞了进去。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

许昕躺在客卧的床上辗转反侧。许昕你还是不是个男人，你怂什么，上啊！  
许昕一边自我检讨，一边思考怎么才能以正当的理由睡在方博身边。  
他睡觉会冷吗？许昕突然想。  
他把头支起来，用自认为最有磁性的声音一遍遍练习：“你冷吗？你寂寞吗？要不要……”还没说完就把脑袋砸进枕头里。这都什么糟糕的台词啊！

方博躺在主卧的床上辗转反侧。  
客卧的被子好像不够厚啊，方博想。  
许昕不会冷吧……

于是当两人相遇在走廊，异口同声地问出：“你是不是觉得冷”的时候，他们就顺理成章地躺在了一起。  
被子已经被方博睡暖和了，许昕背对着方博，鼻尖环绕着方博身上的味道，怎么也睡不着，又不敢乱翻身，只好僵硬地躺着。  
不知道过了多久，也许是一小时，也许根本就没有那么久，反正许昕感觉已经过了一个世纪那么久了，他终于忍不住轻声问：“你睡了吗？”  
许昕感觉到身后的人轻轻地戳了戳他的脊背，于是转过身去。他看不清方博的脸，凭着感觉找到他的眼睛，修长的手指盖了上去，“快睡吧，你醒着我睡不着。”  
但是方博没有乖乖闭上眼睛，睫毛不安分的扫来扫去，挠得许昕痒痒的。许昕只能把手又放下来。  
他们就这么躺着，在黑暗里对视，不知道看清了什么，又模糊了什么。  
“你刚刚，是想干什么？”方博问，声音软软糯糯的，像是被某种粘滞的情绪所感染。  
“亲你，”许昕坦白，“我想亲你。”  
“那你现在还想亲吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

许昕的手掌落在方博的后脑勺上，用行动回答了这个问题。唇舌交缠的那一刹那，记忆迅速被点燃，一场燎原大火，把两个人的理智烧得渣都不剩。  
去你妈的前男友吧。  
方博只穿了短袖和短裤，蜷着身子，双手不自觉环上许昕的脖子，好像再多一点儿肌肤接触也是好的。许昕的手沿着腿弯向上，探进短裤内，指尖隔着内裤在股缝上滑动，诉说着隐秘的、压抑的渴望。方博和许昕分开，手臂却用力收紧，脑袋贴在许昕的颈侧大口喘气。  
看啊，我和你的渴望是一样的。  
许昕翻身把方博压在身下，探身打开床头灯，在床头柜里翻找什么。  
方博被突如其来的灯光刺激得缩了一下，伸手摸到许昕的手腕抓住，声音软的不像话，“你……你又干什么……”  
许昕吻了一下他的眼睛，“润滑剂在哪儿？”  
方博用另一只手臂挡住眼睛，咬着下唇含糊地说：“那种东西……早没了……”  
许昕勾起嘴角，拨开他的手，执着的一下一下吻他的眼皮，“没有别人，嗯？”抵在双腿中间的膝盖配合的顶了一下脆弱的会阴。  
方博被他吻得睁不开眼，扭动着身子又羞又恼，“没有……”却被突如其来的深吻封住了嘴巴。  
许昕松开他，“只有我？”  
“只有你……”方博抽了抽鼻子，眼眶通红，好像下一秒就要哭出来。  
但许昕知道他不会，他只有在被顶到话都说不出来，或是被做了更过分的事情，泪珠才会掉下来，上面和下面一起。你永远也无法想象到方博在床上能有多大的韧性，有多性感，但是许昕知道，只有许昕知道。  
许昕轻轻碰了下方博的嘴唇，“会很疼的。”  
方博微微偏过头，柔软的舌尖点在许昕的嘴角，“我不怕哦。”  
更加痛苦的事，这五年来经历得太多了，这一分，这一秒，谁也不想放手。  
许昕反手抓住方博的手腕压在他的头顶，另一只手撩开短裤的松紧带覆上了半勃的性器，隔着一层布料揉搓着那个敏感的地方。平时柔软舒适的布料此刻像是长出了无数的小刺，只是和那个地方摩擦都仿佛上刑。  
偏偏许昕还饶有兴味地观察着方博的表情，看着他张着嘴喘气，看着他的脸颊染上绯红，看着他清澈的眼睛一点点被欲望填满，看着他想要躲开却只能咬住艳红的嘴唇压抑呻吟。  
“这么舒服啊，”许昕贴着方博的耳朵私语，“平时自己会弄吗？”  
手上的力道加重了些。  
“有我弄的舒服吗？”  
他又转而去揉捏那两个沉甸甸的囊袋。  
“会摸这里吗？”  
指尖顺着那一根往上到了头部。  
“还是……你喜欢这里？”  
方博想骂他，想告诉他你别特么问了，但是从他嘴里钻出来的只有破碎的喘息，那些他既熟悉又陌生的呻吟。  
许昕突然拉下方博的内裤，拇指直接抵上了流着清液的马眼，指甲恶劣地拨弄冠状沟和系带。太久没有被抚慰过得身体根本经受不住这样强烈的快感，简直是丢盔弃甲，浓浓的精液全数交代在了许昕的手里。  
许昕把帮方博脱掉沾满了他自己东西的裤子。高潮后失神的方博乖得不行，任由许昕分开他细白的双腿，把精液抹在身后那个羞耻的地方，毫无保留地向许昕敞开，接受他的侵入。  
也许是疼痛唤回了他的理智，方博皱着眉，断断续续地问许昕：“你怎么还……嗯……这么……哈……熟练……”  
许昕看着自己的小男朋友在做这种事的时候还能吃味，简直要不合时宜的笑出来了。他低头去舔被方博咬出血丝的嘴唇，还要去逗人家：“我想你快要想疯了，每次受不了的时候就想着你自己弄，各种姿势我都想过了，前面的，后面的……我今天表现得还好吗，博儿？”  
说完根本不给方博说话的机会，舌头顶入他的口腔，配合着手指的节奏，吮吸方博的舌尖，抵住舌下的腺体，逼方博张大嘴，过度分泌的唾液顺着嘴角滑过下颌线。  
不应该这样，方博混沌的脑子想，他们做的太过了。但他的身体和精神都被许昕玩弄着，很快又沉沦于新一波的挑逗中。上面和下面同时被侵犯着，可是手和脚还是忍不住缠上给予他这一切的许昕。  
方博不得不承认，他想被许昕做得更过分一点。  
许昕却突然停了下来，重重的喘了喘，低声说，“小博儿，你太紧了。”  
也许是因为太久没有被开拓，方博后面实在紧得不像话，许昕放进去三根手指已经有些困难了，再这么做下去方博一定会受伤的。  
可是方博听不进去，已经完全被挑起情欲的身体根本不是三两句话能平息的，尝到甜头的小穴只知道索取更多，死死咬住许昕的手指，讨好地吮吸着。  
“许昕，”方博连声音里都染上焦灼，但他不知道还要怎么讨好许昕，只能挂在许昕身上，一遍遍喊他的名字，甚至献上自己的嘴唇，磨蹭着他的喉结。  
真要命。  
许昕把毛茸茸的脑袋摁在自己胸口，努力保持最后一丝清明，粗暴地在床头柜翻找能用的东西。居然还让他找到了一管粉色的膏状物，没开封，许昕草草扫了一眼包装上的外文，确认是护手霜。  
许昕松了一口气，把粘在他身上又挠又啃的小猫咪撕下来，在手上挤了一大团膏体，就重新塞回了那个流着液体的小洞里。火热的内壁接触到冰凉的膏体，激出了方博一声满足的喟叹，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，真的像一只喝到奶的小奶猫。  
大灰狼许昕差点就这么射出来了。  
因为甬道内的高热，被用作润滑的护手霜渐渐散发出浓郁的香味，许昕这才后知后觉的意识到，这是香草味的护手霜，现在是香草味的方博。  
许昕抽出手指，小穴下意识紧缩，乳白色的液体被挤出来，就像是奶油夹心的香草蛋糕，蹦跳着要往你嘴里送。  
许昕忍不住啃上方博大腿内侧白嫩的肌肤，留下一个个红色的痕迹，感受他皮肤下鼓噪的脉博。他的头发蹭到会阴那块薄薄的皮肤，却毫不自知，仍旧更大力地掐着方博的大腿根，想要吃到更多。  
痒，好痒，可是身后那个最要紧的地方却空空的，得不到满足。方博把手指插进许昕的头发里，扭动着腰肢，不知道是要逃开还是要把自己往前送，“许昕，我好难受……”他的声音带上了哭腔，向那个罪魁祸首求救，“你……你救救我……许昕……”  
许昕终于如他所愿亲上了那个可怜的滴着泪的小口，甜腻的香气和收缩的嫩肉让许昕疯狂。他不顾一切地把舌头顶进去，舔开挤上来的媚肉，想要够到更深的地方。  
空气里到处都是淫靡的水声，方博觉得自己快要被玩坏了，他甚至觉得自己已经不会说话了，只能发出放浪的叫声。有些时间里，他感觉自己分裂成了两个人，一个自己飘在空中冷静的看着这一场疯狂的性事，另一个躺在许昕身下，哭喊着要许昕进来，填满他，带他攀上高峰。  
当许昕终于把自己插进方博的时候，蓄在方博眼眶里的泪珠刚刚落下，碎在枕头上。  
许昕低头含住在T恤上突出的小粒，舌头灵活的逗弄敏感的头部，尝试着抽动下身。方博的身体早就被许昕完全开发，此时甚至不满地夹了夹许昕的东西。  
许昕满头大汗，把方博的T恤卷起来，露出红肿的乳珠，又把他的腿屈起来让他抱住，低下头亲吻殷红的乳晕，低声诱哄方博，“乖，抱好了。”  
说罢再也忍不住，大开大合地抽插起来，每次都是全部抽出，再一下子干到底。方博一开始还能抱住自己的腿，但是两个敏感点同时被疼爱，他很快就被许昕顶得松开了手，一条腿无力地垂在床沿，内侧星星点点的红痕像是蛋糕上点缀的樱桃，美丽又色情。  
许昕把方博翻过来。方博半张脸贴在枕头上，眼神没有焦点，红润的嘴唇泛着水光，微微张着，原本白皙的背部已经染上大片潮红，脊背优美的弧线在臀部骤然隆起，浑圆的臀瓣中间夹着许昕的那根。  
像一副浓重的油画，这是许昕的作品。  
许昕环住方博的腰，把头埋进方博的颈窝里，下身抽出大半，变换角度，朝着那个小小的凹陷直直撞过去。方博骤然抬头，脖颈拉出一个脆弱又美丽的弧度，眼角沁出泪水，但是嗓子已经喊不出声音了。  
许昕并没有就此停下，而是对着那个要命的地方不断冲击。收到刺激的小穴死死咬住他的东西，他被爽得头皮发麻，胸腔里涌动的却是快要溢出来的爱意。  
“我爱你，方博，”他哑着嗓子像是呓语，“我们再也不要分开了好不好，再也不要分开了……”  
终于他们的身体紧密贴合，没有一丝缝隙，一同到达了高潮。


	6. Chapter 6

“卧槽！”方博一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，翻过许昕下了床冲进卫生间。  
许昕被方博压了个七荤八素，蹒跚地挪到卫生间门口，方博又像小炮弹一样冲出来，钻进衣柜里翻箱倒柜。  
“怎么了这么急？”许昕去帮方博一起和他的高领毛衣。  
“我快迟到了……”方博终于占了上风，毛脑袋噗的从领口钻出来，头顶支楞着几措头发，脸蛋被蹭得红扑扑的。  
“要不我……”许昕忍不住用手指蹭了蹭方博的脸，可是那块红色不仅没有褪掉，反而像病毒一样迅速蔓延到整张脸。  
“你别……别说话……”方博一把捂住许昕的嘴，态度强硬地剥夺了他说话的权利，又不经意间扫到许昕肩膀上抓挠的痕迹，像触电一般缩了回来，“等我回来再说行不？”方博嘴角下撇，语气里甚至带上了些恳求。  
许昕总是拿这样的方博没办法的。他的脑袋刚点了一下，方博就冲出了家门，带起一阵风。房子里瞬间只剩许昕一个人，他这才感觉出冷来。  
许昕钻回被窝里，大脑开始慢慢思考现在的状况：我和我的前男友滚上了床，现在一觉醒来，他提上裤子就跑了，还是在我的面前？  
许昕突然从床上弹起来，连衣服都来不及穿，裹着被子就跑到门口去，中途还差点被绊倒。  
“刚刚方博好像从这里拿走了一个，紫色的，”许昕用手比了下大小，“这么大的……行李箱？”  
许昕如遭雷劈，我刚刚不会又被甩了吧，第二次？可是这里是他家，他往哪儿跑呢？  
许昕失魂落魄地挪回房间里，拿起响个不停的手机，一头载进床铺里。  
“哦，这么早就接了啊，我还以为你得晚点儿起呢，”付洋坏笑了两声，“就我昨天很你说的那个综艺啊……你怎么了？”  
许昕瓮声瓮气的说：“我失恋了。”

付洋端着咖啡，喝也不是，不喝也不是，绞尽脑汁想如何跟面前这个据说是刚失恋的敏感的男人开口。  
“所以……你们是那个……不和谐吗？”  
许昕有气无力的白了她一眼，“你想什么呢？”言下之意是：你想什么呢，我还能不行吗？  
但付洋女士显然理解成了：你想什么呢，哪有那么快？  
于是她又恢复了惯常的优雅平静，拈着精致的把手端起咖啡杯，敷衍的安慰许昕：“心急吃不了热豆腐嘛。”  
许昕再次白了一眼这个缺乏想象力的女人，“吃到了……”  
付洋把刚喝进去的咖啡全部吐了出来。  
“但是到嘴的鸭子飞了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”许昕瘫在座椅上。  
“老娘的妆！”付洋飞快地抽了几张纸巾捂在下巴上，高跟鞋踩在地板上嗒嗒响得急促，往身后甩下一句话：“我回来的时候你要还是这个鬼样子，我就让你连水都没得喝！”

“开弓没有回头箭，”许昕捧着保温杯一脸深沉的说，“所以啊，每走一步，都要深思熟虑，否则就会追悔莫及……”  
“昕哥你还下不下了！”樊振东抓着棋子嘎巴嘎巴啃着黄瓜，“我还要视频呢！”  
许昕叹了一口气，“年轻人就是太浮躁，曾经我也像你一样……”  
樊振东抓着许昕的手，把他的棋子放在棋盘上，正好连成五颗，“你赢了，你赢了行吧！”  
樊振东正在录制一个慢生活类的综艺，而许昕是这一期的飞行嘉宾。其实樊振东大概知道许昕心情不好的原因，但是碍于镜头，没法安慰他，于是就想陪他下下棋解闷。没想到平时乐观开朗得像小太阳一样的许昕，遇上日食的时候竟然变成了“烦人”的代言人。  
这一秒我选择站在博哥这边，小胖子心里想。  
不过下一秒，周雨的视频请求发过来的时候，樊振东立刻就把这一切抛到脑后了。  
“雨哥~”  
许昕抖了三抖，正打算默默离开的时候，突然听见小胖子叫了一句：“博哥你也在啊？”  
许昕立马走不动道了。  
“博哥你看，”助攻小胖把镜头转向许昕，“昕哥也在呢！”  
方博明显愣了一下，大概是想到现在在录制，于是僵硬地招了招手，“许……许昕。”  
许昕不知道怎么的，逮不着方博的时候眼巴巴的盼着他回来，现在真的面对他，又害怕和他对话，害怕听到方博要和自己说的话，害怕他严肃的、认真的拒绝自己。  
要是这里有一片沙子就好了，许昕想，这样他就可以把头埋进去，也许可以等到他能够接受那个结果的时候。  
可惜他不是鸵鸟。  
于是他也慢慢的，和方博挥了挥手，不像打招呼，更像是告别。  
方博突然弯下腰，离屏幕近了些，“许昕，你的手怎么了？”  
许昕的手掌包了一块纱布，他自己瞧了瞧，像是才想起来，“今天干活的时候不小心被钉子划到了。”  
这下整个屏幕只能看见方博的一张圆脸了，“伤口深吗？钉子没生锈吧？打了破伤风吗？”  
“没有啦博哥，”樊振东把拇指和食指捏起来，“只有这么一点点伤口，只不过手掌不方便贴创可贴，所以才给他包了纱布。”  
方博放下心来，还是忍不住数落许昕一句：“你一天天的都想些什么呢？”  
许昕眨眨眼，垂下眼皮，小声说：“在想你啊。”  
方博一下子退回去，视线在空中漂移，最后也落在了地上，“这里没信号，我和小雨现在在镇里唯一能上网的网吧里”，他轻声解释，“不过这边的事情处理得差不多了，我可能……过两天就回去了……”  
“嗯，”许昕挤出一个笑容，“照顾好自己。”  
到时候，就能知道结果了吗？

方博和周雨从网吧里出来，异国他乡的太阳晃的人眼睛疼，他们在路边的一个小酒吧坐下来。  
周雨看着方博出神的样子，不禁摇了摇头，“方大哲学家，您领悟到人生的真谛了没，给我讲讲呗。”  
天空中盘旋着两只不知名的大鸟。它们落在对面的屋檐上，似乎是对酒吧老板晾晒的食物有所企图。但是酒吧门口还趴着一只老狗，虽然它昏昏欲睡，但是体型庞大。两只鸟儿显然在权衡利弊。  
“就算我和他在一起，谁知道又会发生什么事，”方博像是在问周雨，又像是在问自己，“到时候又怎么办呢？他投入了那么多情感，如果我们又要分开，该怎么办呢？”  
“你现在说得这么冠冕堂皇，为许昕好为许昕着想，真让你放手，你舍得吗？”  
屋檐上的鸟儿低头梳理羽毛，之后义无反顾地一头扎进炽热的空气中。  
方博扭过头，“喂，你不是站在我这边的吗？”  
“所以才要在关键时刻打醒你啊，”周雨拍了拍方博的胳膊，“去吧，皮卡博！”

许昕接到方博的电话的时候还没怎么睡醒，以至于他差点把方博的电话当成闹铃按掉。  
“喂……你，你回来啦？”许昕拍着自己的胸口暗自庆幸。  
“嗯，刚落地，还没入关呢，”方博的声音听起来有些失真，“先给你打个电话。”  
“哦哦哦，”许昕一下子不知道该说些什么，一上来就问“我们有没有复合的可能”好像太严肃了，不利于他早晨的血压，于是他打算换个分量轻点儿的话题。  
“那个……那天的事，你没生气吧？”  
“那天？哦……”方博好像是笑了，“咱俩都成年这么久了，你情我愿的，我有什么好生气的？”  
“也是啊……”怎么听起来像炮友的关系？许昕稍稍有点失望。不过也总比一刀两断好。  
许昕正纠结着，半天没说话。  
于是方博接着说：“你现在有事吗？”  
“啊？没事啊。”  
“那你能不能来机场接我啊？”  
“啊？”  
“不方便的话就算了……”  
“没！方便！方便得很！你等等我！”许昕风风火火的把电话挂了，生怕方博反悔。  
方博出了关，拿了行李，许昕还没到，于是他走进机场的星巴克，想喝点东西。  
“先生，请问您喝点什么？”  
方博对着一溜咖啡的名字有些犹豫，平时他都是喝咖啡的，但是……偶尔喝点甜的好像也不错。  
“嗯……星冰乐吧。”  
“什么口味？”  
方博又在草莓和摩卡里面犹豫不决。  
这时候许昕的消息进来了，告诉他快到了。于是方博想：要不点两杯吧，反正许昕爱喝甜的。  
方博心满意足的拎着一杯草莓和一杯摩卡的星冰乐，一边问许昕他把车停在哪了。  
“方博！”  
方博抬头，就看见许昕在用力地朝他挥手。方博脸一沉，大步朝他走过去。许昕给看的心惊胆战，飞快的反思自己是不是哪里做的有问题。  
方博一把摘下脑袋上的帽子扣在许昕头上，“又飘了是不是，不怕给人认出来？”  
“我来接自己男朋友也没什么吧……”许昕嘀咕，给方博瞪了一眼，立马闭上嘴，乖巧地接过方博的行李。“皇上您旨下得太晚了，微臣来不及准备，就马不停蹄地赶过来啦。”  
方博想笑，又得端着，“那你……你就不能在停车场等我过去吗？”  
许昕见他笑了，心情也放松了不少，嘴上就开始不着调了，“我这不是不知道您在哪儿，远不远。怕您等急了，就先过来伺候咯。”  
“行吧，看在你忠心耿耿，赏！”方博把一杯星冰乐放在许昕手里。  
这回换许昕变了脸色了，“大冬天的你喝冷饮啊方博同志，不是你胃疼的时候了是吧？你还买了两杯？”  
方小皇帝立马被打回原形，乖乖把另一杯也上交，“我这不是不知道你喜欢什么口味，所以都买了嘛。”  
许昕半个字也不信，不过懒得和他计较，因为他又注意到方博只穿了一件薄外套。  
“怎么就穿这么点儿啊？”  
“我才刚下飞机，那边可热了……”  
许昕恨自己忘记把羽绒服带下车，不然现在就可以潇洒地脱下来披在方博身上啦！许昕有点儿不开心。  
方博刚坐上车就开始哈欠连天。  
“在飞机上没睡吗？”  
方博揉了揉自己的眼睛，“我时差没倒过来呢，困死了……”  
“那你先睡吧，”许昕终于如愿以偿地把外套盖在了方博身上，“到了我再叫你。”  
“嗯……”方博挠了挠被帽子边的毛毛搔得痒痒的脸颊，半截手指还露在外面就迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
许昕偷偷笑了笑，憋了两个红绿灯，还是没忍住在第三个红绿灯的时候把捧着脸睡觉的方博拍了下来。电话铃声响起来的时候，做贼心虚的许昕差点没把手机扔出去。  
“许昕，你在家吗！”  
许昕其实想过他是不是该换个经纪人，不是质疑付洋的能力，纯粹是八字不合，但是现下他只能把车停到路边去接电话。  
“啊？现在啊……不是，我有点……”许昕尽量压低声音，但是方博还是醒了。  
方博扭头轻声问：“是付洋吗？”  
许昕点了点头。  
“你快去吧，不用管我，”方博伸了个懒腰，身上的外套滑落下来。  
“不好意思啊，临时有事儿，”许昕挂断电话，看了看四周，这前不着村后不着店的，连个出租车都没有。  
“这样吧，我要回家一趟，要不你在我家那儿下车？”  
“行。”

许昕把方博的行李箱从车上拿下来，又把自己的羽绒服给方博套上，“这里还挺难打车的，如果有什么事儿你就给我打电话，实在不行我让朋友来接你……到家了也给我发个消息……”  
方博的个子比许昕小，半张脸都被许昕围在羽绒服里，“知道啦！我会叫车的，”方博伸手把领子扒拉下来，“还不走吗，要迟到了你！”  
许昕又把他的领子拉起来，把小圆脸藏得好好的，“那我走了啊……”许昕走得一步三回头。  
方博朝车子离开的方向挥手。  
好冷啊……方博打了个寒颤，把那只手插回口袋里，打开手机上的打车软件。还没等广告播完，许昕的车子又慢悠悠的倒了回来。  
方博一脸懵逼，歪头去看副驾驶的窗子，“还有事儿吗？”  
“那个，我看过新闻，现在打车app好像不太安全，”许昕吞吞吐吐的，“老出事儿……”  
方博抬头看了看天，“大白天的能出啥事儿啊？”他用手指了指自己的脸，“而且你博哥我看起来很好欺负吗？”  
许昕下意识点点头，反应过来又拼命摇头。  
“嘿我这暴脾气，”方博扒在车窗上，“你给我下来！”  
“我不是这个意思！”许昕一把抱住方向盘，“我是说，你要不先去我家睡觉吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

直到天黑许昕才回家。  
开门的时候，许昕有些恍惚。有个人在等着他回家，这种感觉多久没有过了？屋子里黑灯瞎火的，他又有点儿担心：方博不会已经走了吧？许昕连灯都没开，就快步走到卧室门口。还好还好，方博还在，许昕松了一口气。  
许昕着急忙慌赶回家的时候，付洋还笑话他，说他是在家里藏了宝了，生怕别人惦记，更怕宝贝自己长脚跑了。  
他在床边蹲下来，方博的脸和他只有一拳的距离，半埋在枕头里，呼吸平稳。  
这可不就是他的宝贝吗。  
大约是许昕的视线也带着热度，方博的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼。  
“许昕？”他的声音还带着睡梦中的迷糊，“你怎么不开灯啊？”  
“我本来没想吵醒你的……”许昕把床头灯打开。  
方博闭着眼睛去摸许昕的手，“几点了？”  
许昕把手腕上的手表翻给他看，“快六点了都，你一直睡到现在啊，没吃中饭？”  
“嗯……还是困……”方博还攥着许昕的手腕，他的手刚从被窝里拿出来，温暖得甚至有些发烫，但是许昕觉得自己胸口那块地方更烫。  
他不自觉把声音放得更柔和些，“那你再睡会儿，我去给你做饭。”  
“哎呀，这种饭来张口的生活还真是幸福啊！”方博的眼睛很大，但是笑起来的时候就剩下两条细细的缝，但是并不妨碍留下的那一点光亮得惊人。  
也许是气氛太好，也许是蓄谋已久，许昕低下头，吻在方博的额头上。  
妈呀，被幸福冲昏了头脑。  
许昕根本没有料想到这种状况，也就无从预测方博的反应。  
方博倒没有这么多心理活动，他只是仰起头，找到许昕的下巴，飞快地啄了一下，就开始念叨：“家里有排骨吗，我想吃排骨，啊呀你都不晓得我这两天在国外吃了些啥……”  
许昕脑子里一片空白，他说了一句“我去看看”，就匆忙从房间里跑出去。他站在黑暗里，捂住自己狂跳不止的心脏，对自己说：许昕，你现在是世界上最幸福的人。

方博躺在床上尝试再次入睡。之前一直睡着倒没觉着有什么，现在被许昕闹醒了，又惦记着排骨，只觉得越来越饿，最后实在躺不住了，爬起来穿好衣服，溜到厨房“视察”。  
许昕真的在做排骨，锅里渐渐散发出浓郁的肉香，方博那个不争气的五脏庙被馋得发出一声巨响。  
许昕盖上锅盖，回头就看见方博趴在墙角探头探脑。  
“饿了啊？”  
方博点头。  
“自己去客厅里找点东西吃吧。”  
许昕本意是想让方博去客厅的果盘里挑点水果垫垫肚子，可方博轻车熟路地打开茶几的桌肚，哗啦哗啦翻动里面的零食。  
“许昕！”方博在客厅喊。  
“干嘛？”许昕探出一个脑袋。  
方博手里举着几大包零食，“你这都过期好久了，留着养蘑菇吗？”  
“还不是你的‘历史遗留问题’，我都还没时间扔呢。”许昕撒了个小谎，他不是没扔，而是不想扔。准确来说，他离开的时候，刻意保持这里的环境和原来一样，就好像方博还没离开，他们还在一起。  
现在看来不过是自欺欺人罢了，你看，根本不一样，都过期了。  
“你是不是故意的啊，”方博把那些零食往垃圾袋里塞，“不想招待博哥直说啊！”  
“我是那么小气的人吗，”许昕提起垃圾袋潇洒地打了一个结，“买，现在就去买！”

许昕住的小区偏是不止一点偏，好在设施齐全，还有个规模不小的超市。许昕和方博一人扣了一个鸭舌帽，在超市的零食区扫荡。  
方博蹲在地上认认真真地挑薯片，简直像是在挑艺人。  
“啧啧啧，你瞧你看见零食眼睛都放光了，”许昕吐槽。  
方博去掐许昕的腿，许昕敏捷地跳开，可惜没估计好地形，撞到身后的货架，售货员都被惊动了，警惕地看着这个傻大个儿。许昕终于安静了，蹲在方博身边陪他挑薯片。  
“你说是买这个咸蛋黄味儿的还是秋葵味儿的呢？”  
“那都买好了，”许昕把两包都放进篮子里。  
方博斜了许昕一眼，“许昕，你现在一首歌多少钱啊，怎么跟个土大款似的。”  
“那你把我送你那块表还给我！”许昕作势去抓他的手腕。  
“你……你都送我了咋还，还反悔呢！”方博把手腕藏到身后，“我这不是怕买太多吃不完又过期了嘛！”  
“你在这儿还吃不完吗？”许昕摆摆手，“你看那猪圈里的猪，你给它加多少食它吃多少。”  
“你说谁是猪呢！”方博掐住许昕的脖子。  
零食过期了没有关系，我们曾经分离也没关系，不管过去多久，只要你还在这里就好。

许昕和方博回去的路上还在拌嘴。  
“刚才忘了买枸杞，给您明目！”  
“哥眼神好着呢，你的双下巴看的一清二楚！”  
“你就瞎扯吧，你能看清你们家门口那个人是男的还是女的吗？”  
“那是我妈！”  
“靠，我怎么没发现你不仅眼瞎还脑残啊！”  
“你才脑残呢……那真是我妈！”  
方博差点咬到自己的舌头。  
许妈妈早就被他俩的吵闹声吸引了注意力，向他们看过来，“你们才回家呀。”  
“没有，我刚做饭呢，去超市买了点东西回来，”许昕倒是很镇定，也没管手里大包小包的零食和做饭有什么关系。  
“阿姨……你你好，我……我是……”方博感觉自己舌头上打了个结。虽然他之前和许昕在一起时间不短，但那时候许昕和家里关系不是很好，这还是方博第一次见到许昕的母亲。  
“我知道你，”许妈妈笑起来，“方博是吧。”  
“嗯……嗯……”方小炮仗哑火了，只能用手悄悄戳戳许昕求救。  
“别站在门口了，进去说吧。”  
许妈妈一进门就去厨房张罗着做饭了，许昕把方博赶去客厅看电视，自己进了厨房。  
“妈，你来怎么都不和我说一声。”  
“哦哟，你回国了也不回家看一眼，还不让我来啦！”  
“我不是这个意思，”许昕笑笑，去给许母打下手，“老爸……身体还好吗？”  
“好得很，跟以前一样，倔驴一头，我说要来看儿子，他还板着个脸说：‘他都那么大了，有什么好看的’！”许母学的活灵活现。  
许昕没接话，但脸上的笑意越发浓郁。  
“这个就是你说的方博哦，”许妈妈小声跟儿子讲，“我怎么看着有点小啊？”  
“他只比我小两岁而已”，许昕对着八卦的妈妈哭笑不得，“您儿子我都耽误人家五年了。”  
“哼，怪谁呀，”许妈妈一手叉腰，一手掌勺，“一开始我们叫你不要进娱乐圈这种鱼龙混杂的地方，你不听。后来你跟我们说喜欢男孩子，还有男朋友，你爸爸气成那个样子，你也没分手。再后来你被那些狗仔抹黑，我们说什么啊，我们说你在这里待不下去也没关系，带着男朋友回来，安安稳稳过日子也不错，你倒好，一个人跑到国外去了！反正你啊，总有你的道理！”  
许昕从背后抱住妈妈，鼻尖有点酸酸的，还是很高兴的说：“你看，事实证明，我的道理还挺有道理的嘛！”  
“好啦你不要在这里捣乱啦，”许妈妈赶许昕，“去客厅陪陪人家，不要让人家一个人在那里看电视。”  
“对了妈，待会儿你可千万别提什么五年啊，等我啊，他脸皮可薄了。”  
“知道了知道了，”许妈妈摆摆手。  
我看是你心虚吧臭小子。

方博坐在沙发上，盯着电视，其实啥也没看进去，手指快要把遥控器的按钮扣下来了。  
许昕一看就知道他在胡思乱想，把遥控器从他手里解救出来，“瞎想什么呢你？”  
方博难得没有怼回去，整张脸皱在一起，磕磕巴巴的说：“你……你妈妈，没，没说啥吧，那个我我我要不现在回去？”  
许昕捧着他的脸，狠狠揉了揉，“见都见了，你还想跑哪儿去啊？你看我，我人好吧？”  
方博的脸被挤变了形，仍然执着的用眼神表达自己的不同意。  
许昕自顾自往下说：“我妈和我一样，人可好了。”许昕搓了搓方博被揉红的脸，“我妈最疼我了，不会难为你的。”  
“疼你才麻烦呢，”方博打掉他的手，低下头扣手指。  
我把她的宝贝儿子掳走了诶！

没过多久，许妈妈就摆了满满一桌子菜，招呼许昕和方博来吃饭。许妈妈做的排骨也很好吃，看来许昕的厨子是受了妈妈的真传。可惜方博光顾着紧张了，啥味道都没尝出来。  
“方博啊，好吃吗？”  
“好……好吃，”方博赶紧抹了抹嘴，简直像被老师提问的小学生。  
“我听昕昕说，你不会做饭是吧？”  
方博放下筷子，一下子坐得笔直，“我我可以学！”  
“得了吧，”许昕接话，“妈你知道吗，他上次煮面，差点把厨房炸了。”  
方博在桌子底下踹了许昕一脚，“我……我学东西很快的，真的，就算学不会……我也可以，可以洗碗……”方博越说越没底气，声音低得像蚊子叫，整个人肉眼可见的萎靡了下去。  
“哎呀，这孩子也太实诚了吧，”许妈妈笑得合不拢嘴，“本来我和他爸爸还说，你是做老板的，会不会很严肃，很难伺候，”许妈妈靠近方博，“现在看来，我们昕昕不会欺负你吧？”  
方博愣住了，红晕慢慢爬上两颊。他不好意思的挠挠头，嘴角凹下去一个梨涡，“许昕对我挺好的，”他又自我肯定了一下，“真的。”  
虽然许昕总说方博脸皮薄，但是他的脸皮也没厚到哪里去。他感觉有一把火一直从心底烧到脸上，火苗扑扑跳动。许昕想他现在一定像一个大番茄，还好方博没注意到他，不然一定要狠狠笑话他。  
不过方博笑话他也没关系，他就是想一辈子看方博笑。  
许妈妈看着他俩的样子，心下了然，安心了不少。  
“小博啊，以后昕昕欺负你，你就告诉阿姨，阿姨给你撑腰！”

方博走的时候，除了带走一大袋零食，许妈妈还给他塞了各种各样带来的好吃的。方博一个人都拿不下，还是许昕和他一起提上楼的。  
许昕站在门口，叮嘱方博哪些要放进冰箱，哪些可以直接吃，还要他不要吃太多零食，按时吃饭，晚上就算睡不着也不要一直打游戏。  
方博破天荒的听完了许昕所有的唠叨，他感慨了一句：“我有的时候真觉着你比小雨还能说。”  
“那没办法啊，我攒了这么久，还有好多呢。”  
方博恶狠狠地说：“别贫了你，赶快回去，天太黑我怕你个瞎子掉进沟里，我可不给你报销医药费！”  
许昕装出一副可怜的样子，“我跑你这里那么多油钱你都没报销呢！”  
“谁让你住的那么偏，”方博叉着腰，他站在地板上和许昕差不多高，便多了几分气势，“不过我这里有空房间，价格公道，拎包入住，你租不租啊？”  
许昕没忍住笑了出来，咳嗽两声，勉强维持住严肃的样子，抬头亲了亲方博圆润的鼻尖，“那看来我得赶快回去打包了。”

许昕被广播电台邀请去做一期节目，名字用了之前大热的韩剧《听见你的声音》，其实就是一个直播的专访。  
方博假模假式地在工作室里坐了一个下午，掐着点儿下班，打开车载广播的时候许昕的声音正好传出来。  
没有了电视图像，声音的优势被无限放大。方博突然想起来之前有许昕的粉丝说“昕哥的声音简直就是核武器”。  
那我现在就是核武器持有者了，方博有点儿小得意。  
许昕和主持人你一句我一句，有时候还开嗓子唱两句，节目进行得十分顺利。但是这种访谈嘛，总少不了广大吃瓜群众最关心的八卦环节。  
“那么许昕啊你的粉丝都很想知道，你和方博认识多久了？到底是什么时候在一起的呢？”  
“认识是认识很久了，但是在一起的时间没有那么长，因为中间我出国了嘛。”  
“诶？你出国前就和方博认识了？”  
“准确的说，那之前我们就在一起了，不过出国前分手了。”  
“……可以说说为什么吗？”  
“也没什么特别的，就是觉得自己不够格吧，那之前发生了一些事情让我意识到，我还没有能力保护他。方博和音乐都是我的梦想，我是得到了很多人的支持和喜爱才有做音乐的机会，他也是其中之一，我不能辜负所有人的期望，所以选择了出国。但……事实上那个时候也不知道会发生什么，情况不是很乐观，我想我就一个人走到黑好了，我不能带着他和我一起……不过，我好像还是耽误了他很久……”许昕笑起来。  
“之前从来没有听你提到过呢……”主持人显然对这种情况没有预判，震惊之余绞尽脑汁想把对话进行下去，“怎么今天想到要说出来呢？”  
“其实早就想说了，今天正好有这个机会，没有摄像机，对着话筒的话，我可能比较容易说出口。我在美国的时候，还是有很多粉丝给我发消息鼓励我。如果没有他们，如果没有方博，我可能真的没办法支持下去。所以我想那些爱着我的人，他们应该知道真相，我欠他们一个道歉，还欠他们一声感谢，我会用我的余生来报答他们的喜爱。”

节目播完之后，电台工作人员都忙成一团，反倒是许昕落了清净，一个人在广电大楼里晃荡。他把手机的响铃打开，等着有人打电话进来。  
但他没想到第一个打电话来的居然是方博。  
“……你怎么那么喜欢闹腾别人啊？”  
“啊？我又上热搜了？”  
“我是说主持人，你把人家的访谈都搅乱了！”方博恨不得从电话里钻出来拧他的耳朵，“上热搜可能也快了。”  
许昕嬉皮笑脸的说：“我这次可是报备过的，付洋应该能处理好，不然就炒掉她。”  
对话到这里好像走到了尽头，两个人都没有开口，听筒里只听得见若隐若现的呼吸声。  
“能见面吗，”许昕说，“见面再说吧。”  
“你又想干嘛？”  
“想你了啊。”  
“……”  
“真的。”  
“……你下楼。”  
许昕走出电梯，方博就站在门外的阶梯下，隔着玻璃和他招手。  
“你怎么来了，闪现吗？”许昕有些意外。  
方博撇撇嘴，小声说：“我也是。”  
我也想你了。  
许昕咧开嘴，走到他面前，“真是受宠若惊啊。”  
方博摸摸鼻子，“你干嘛把这些事儿说出来啊？”  
“那网上不都有人扒出来之前被拍到和我在一起的人是你吗？”  
“大家也就是一时兴起，等热度过去了没有人会记得的，你根本不用理会……”  
“可是我不想，”许昕打断他，“我不想大家胡乱猜测我身边那个人是谁，我想告诉所有人站在我身边的那个人一直是你，你陪着我的时间不比任何一个人少，我希望我们能得到大家的祝福。”许昕难得固执得像个小孩，想要向全世界炫耀他的宝贝方博。  
方博有些无奈，“哪有啊，你出国那五年，我连一条消息都没给你发过呢。”  
“你在这里，本身就是我回来的动力啊，”许昕抓住他的手，“我知道那时候你老生气了，我也生我自己的气。但是你能不能，大人不计小人过，原谅我啊？”  
“你在这叭叭的说了那么多，我还有啥好说的，”方博也握住他的手，“大概我们那时候恋爱，真的不是好时候吧。”  
“那么方先生，”许昕又拉起方博的另一只手，看着方博的眼睛，“你觉得现在是个好时候吗？”  
方博摇摇头，踮起脚，“现在是接吻的时候。”


	8. 番外

［您有一封新邮件，请注意查收］

方博点开邮箱，收件箱最顶上就是那封来自付洋的邮件，内容是他和许昕分手的相关事宜安排，附件是已经写好的新闻稿。  
方博匆匆扫了一眼，忽然有一种失去重力的不真实感。  
手上许昕送他的手表指向五点半，他坐在自己家里的沙发上，现在是他和许昕共同的小窝，而许昕在回家的路上，半个小时前还打电话来问他晚饭想吃什么。  
搞什么啊，是他方博有妄想症，这段时间他和许昕的点点滴滴都是臆想吗？  
嗡——  
手机还没响完一声，方博就接了起来，他现在迫切需要别人来给他答案。  
“方博儿啊，你看到我的邮件了吗，”付洋的声音响起来，“如果你还没看，记得千万不要看，当作没看过，马上删掉！”  
“我已经看过了……到底怎么回事？”  
“我今天在清理邮箱。本来是打算删掉的，手滑发出去了，”付洋有些懊恼，“本来许昕是不想让你看到的。”  
方博脱力一般靠在沙发靠背上，背后几乎冒出冷汗。还好，这不是梦，许昕真的回来了，他也没有患妄想症。  
不过……  
“什么意思，这是许昕准备的？”  
“你们俩公开之后他就让我准备好了，说是如果你提出终止这种关系，我们这边要能马上办好，不能让你有负担，”付洋顿了顿，“其实他好几次都让我准备好发了，但是每次都舍不得。就你出国去周雨剧组那几天，他霸着我的电脑，鼠标都放在发送键上了，啧啧啧……不过还好，现在我可以永远删除这封邮件了。”  
方博攥紧手机，“……他都没和我说过。”  
“可能不想让你知道他那怂样儿吧，所以你千万别和他说啊！”  
“嗯。”  
电话里响起忙音，方博仍抓着手机。他慢慢倒向一侧，把自己蜷缩起来。  
是啊，他从来不曾知晓许昕的煎熬与痛苦，甚至曾为此和他生气，而他们差点就因为这样幼稚的理由和无谓的自尊不能在一起了。  
方博摁亮手机屏幕，屏幕上许昕揽着他笑得肆意飞扬。  
“你为什么不告诉我呢，”方博喃喃自语，“我这么笨，你不告诉我我怎么知道？”  
在感情上，方博确实迟钝得像乌龟，而许昕则是无师自通，早早就成了飞奔在原野上的兔子。原本在这场赛跑中，兔子许昕能毫不费力地取得胜利，但他偏偏遇到的是两人三足比赛，还摊上了乌龟方博这个队友。乌龟爬得慢不说，还时不时的就想缩回壳里，全靠兔子一点一点把他往前推，这只笨兔子还怕弄痛乌龟。  
笨兔子，明明只要扔下乌龟，他就可以无拘无束，可他偏要吃这份苦。方博又想，如果没有许昕，他大概要一辈子缩在乌龟壳里直到老去，作茧自缚。

许昕边哼着歌边打开家门，一进门就大喊“方博儿”。  
没人应声。  
许昕把手里的东西放在鞋柜上，四处找他的小男朋友，不一会儿就看见那个毛茸茸的脑袋搁在沙发扶手上，而方博蜷在沙发里一动不动。  
睡着了？  
许昕蹑手蹑脚地走到方博身边，刚弯下腰想把他抱去房间，方博就睁开了眼，两只大眼睛直勾勾地盯着许昕，可把许昕吓了一跳。  
“你搁这儿等着吓我呢是不，”许昕蹲下来，伸手去摸方博的脑门，“生病了？不舒服？”  
方博没有打开他的手，也没有躲开，只是小声说“没事儿”。  
“没事儿？”许昕一百个不信，凑近了方博不依不饶，“到底怎么了？”  
“真的没事儿，”方博翻了个身，只给许昕留了一个后脑勺。  
许昕叹了一口气，站起来摸了摸方博柔顺的黑发，“头发长了，该剪了。”  
方博半转过来，挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“嗯？我觉得还好……”  
许昕趁机啃了一口方博厚厚的嘴唇。  
“靠，许昕你个流氓！”  
许昕转身去厨房做饭，心情大好。  
今日逗圆目标达成。

“方博儿！”许昕握着锅铲扭头朝房间里喊，“方博儿你过来！”  
方博没动静，估计还在和他闹别扭呢。  
许昕一点儿也不急，慢悠悠地喊：“你不过来尝尝味道，到时候不好吃可别怪我啊！”  
没过多久，方博果然磨磨蹭蹭地挪过来了。他站到许昕身后，把下巴重重砸在许昕肩膀上，企图用自己的圆脑袋压死许昕这一米八的大个。许昕为了保持身材坚持健身，三角肌结实而富有弹性，方博没忍住偷偷用下巴蹭了蹭。  
许昕好像已经习惯了方博这样的操作，手都没抖一下，稳稳的夹了一块红烧肉送到方博嘴里，“怎么样？”  
方博咂咂嘴，爪子抓住许昕腰侧的衣服把脑袋往前探了探，“我没怎么尝出来……再来一块……”  
许昕却把锅盖盖上，“行了我知道了，味道可以，但是等做好了再吃，少不了你的。”  
方博鼓起两颊，生气的又用下巴去砸许昕。许昕眼疾手快，把手掌垫在方博的下巴底下。  
许昕抽了一口气，不停地甩手，“你真用这么大力气啊？”  
“你是不是傻啊许昕！”方博心里着急，双臂直接环住许昕，抓过他的手放在嘴边吹气。  
许昕用另一只手捏了捏肩膀上肉乎乎的脸蛋，笑着说：“可不能给我砸坏咯。”  
“疼死你算了，”方博甩掉许昕的手，脸颊发烫，埋进许昕的颈窝里不动了。  
炉灶上的锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气，许昕身上的居家服散发着他挑的那款洗衣液的香味，头顶的灯光明亮却不刺眼，这样的环境过于舒适，让方博几乎生出了困意，像是在做梦。他最近时常会做一个梦，梦见他仍是一个人生活在这间屋子里，没有食物的香气，也没有另一个人笑闹的声音，只有他自己，每天点点儿外卖凑活，半夜躺在空荡荡的大床上盯着天花板发呆。之前他没觉得这样有多么糟糕，但是现在，他站在许昕身边，可以笃定地把这定义为一个噩梦。  
许昕觉得方博今天不止一点点反常。方博平时不太黏人，他总说两个大男人干啥成天腻腻歪歪的。可现在他挂在许昕身上一动不动，像只把自己埋进木屑里的小仓鼠。  
“你今天到底怎么了？”许昕捏捏方博柔软的指尖，觉得有点儿凉，干脆把整只手都包进掌心里，“下午跟你打电话的时候还挺正常的啊。”  
方博还记着自己不能把付洋供出来，摇了摇头。  
许昕是没那么容易罢休的。他把火关了，转过身去。失去支持的方博直直的往许昕怀里撞，被许昕用手指顶住脑门。  
“坦白从宽，抗拒从严，”许昕戳得方博直晃，“不然今晚没有红烧肉吃了！”许昕深谙威胁方博之道，就跟用小鱼干威胁猫咪一样样儿的，不过他有时候也会担心自家小猫咪被别人用小鱼干勾走了，愁得不行。  
方博权衡了一下，最终选择在心里跟付洋说了声对不起，然后把付洋卖了个底儿掉。  
“看吧，我就说不该让你看到，”许昕用力揉了揉方博的额头，“这件事我也有责任，既然开头我没能帮上什么忙，我希望，如果你想结束，我能好好收个尾……我从来不想逼你做什么。可是我做好了一切和你分手的准备工作，还没做通自己的思想工作，”许昕的手顺着方博的后脑勺滑到后颈，指尖留恋的纠缠着发尾，“我不想让你看到，就是怕你多想。”  
“我没多想啊，”方博死鸭子嘴硬。  
许昕也懒得和他计较，反正他有的是时间哄方博，“好了别捣乱了，桌子上有泡芙，自己去拿。不过别多吃啊，我这儿马上就好了。”  
方博咬了一口泡芙，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：“你要跟我分手了，我就去找三五个小白脸儿，一个给我做饭喂水果，一个给我捶腿捏肩，一个表演节目逗我笑，还有一个给我暖床。”  
“您这是要复辟啊老佛爷？”许昕把围裙往餐桌上一摔，“什么小白脸儿能有我好用啊？”  
方博站起来不动声色地往后撤，“个顶个比你听话！”  
许昕果然跳起来要捉他，方博早瞄好退路溜走，两个人在客厅里围着茶几跑圈儿。最后是方博被地毯绊住倒进沙发里，许昕趁势扑上去把方博压得不得动弹。  
“许昕你沉死了，快起来！”方博给压得吱哇乱叫。  
许昕掐住他的脸，恶狠狠地说：“给你个机会重新组织语言！”  
“唔……我，我错了昕哥。”  
“错哪儿了？”  
“昕哥你最好了。”  
这是糙汉方博为数不多掌握的撒娇技能，偏偏许昕就吃这一套。他翻个身，和方博面对面侧躺在沙发上，好在方博挑了超大号的沙发，勉强能躺下两个大男人。  
“就算分手了，我就不能再追你吗？”许昕接着教育方博，“你昕爷只是不想用不正当的手段！”  
“……笨兔子。”  
“你说什么？”  
方博却不说话了。他瞅准了许昕衣服上的一个线头，就揪住不放，拉拉扯扯半天，才小心翼翼的开口，“我……我这么麻烦，你追这么久，就，就没想过放弃啊？”  
“这还不是要怪你，”许昕轻轻蹭了蹭方博的鼻尖，“长得这么可爱，嘴巴像吃了火药，心又这么软，我就着了道呗。你说你明明平时挺聪明能干的一个人，愣是看不出我有多稀罕你，自个儿伤心难过，还什么事儿都要替我想。你说说，我能舍得吗？我上哪儿再找一个这样的人去？”  
方博退开了一点皱着眉头打量许昕，“你这是夸我还是损我呢？”  
“我夸我自己呢，”许昕满脸得意，“夸我自己眼光太好。”  
兔子一点都不笨，他拖着的不是乌龟，而是光彩夺目的宝石，他才舍不得扔呢。  
方博噗嗤一声笑出来，把脸埋进许昕的胸口，翘起的头发蹭在许昕的脖子上。他抬起头，脸上的笑意温柔起来，晶亮的瞳仁里挂着小小的许昕，“谢谢你，昕哥。”  
谢谢你，从没有放弃过爱我。  
许昕懊恼的想：糟糕，今晚不想吃红烧肉了。  
“只有口头感谢啊，不请我吃饭吗？”


End file.
